1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engine stands, and more particularly to an engine mounting stand such as, but not restricted to a motorcycle engine mounting stand.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
One problem in repair or modifying engines is gaining access to various components of the engine. Typically, people working on small engines such as a motorcycle engine simply leaves the engine mounted in the motorcycle frame. This method forces the mechanic to work in an uncomfortable position, and inhibits access to many parts of the engine.
To overcome these difficulties, the small engine may have to be removed from the frame. In this case, the engine is then generally simply laid on a workspace, such as a work bench where it is subject to undesirable movement when sufficient force is applied. The engine may be bolted into a stationary mounting frame known in the art however, access to many parts of the engine remain inhibited.
As will be seen from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the present invention overcomes these and other shortcomings of the prior art.